


love pays the bills

by BabyMilk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Castiel is like 15, Dean is 28???, Inspired by Novel, Kept Boy Castiel, M/M, Object Insertion, Prostitution, Romance, Size Difference, forced penetration, kept boy alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is taking care of his sick mother Anna, but money is running out fast. <br/>Zacharia offers the boy a job, but is it really worth the money?</p>
            </blockquote>





	love pays the bills

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [Mizukami Shin] Otoko Mekake (chapter 1-3) [ENG]
> 
> a mangoooooo that I personally love   
> comments are welcome  
> enjoy!!

"I'll find a job..." Castiel promised his mother, wiping her hot and sweat covered forehead with a folded cloth. Anna huffed, uncomfortable "You don't have to dear, the money will come one way or another." she laid a shaking hand on his clothed thigh but Cas wasn't convinced...   
Since the death of his father their income dwindled exponentially. Family friends and good samaritans did their best to donate their own hard earned cash but to no avail... Kindness could only stretch so far before their own families began to suffer.   
Castiel himself had left school months ago to care for Anna, now that her condition improved slightly, allowing her to be alone for a few hours, Castiel decided it was time to go job hunting. 

Castiel first approached a local butcher. He was a kind man, old and frail, always smiling. "a job?" Castiel nodded, hands placed neatly infront of him on the table near where the butcher sliced meat. "This isn't a job for someone like you..." he began "besides, you'll hurt yourself with all the sharp knives we keep around." the old man gestured to his own cleaver, the blade covered in blood and juices from carved cow muscle. Castiel silently agreed, he had the tendency to be clumsy... "I could do whatever, from cleaning to throwing out garbage or sorting money... please, anything!" Cas was above begging, Anna needed him! The old man grinned solemnly, wrinkled hand giving Cas a loving pet. "I have nothing for you here, son. Move along." 

Castiel often saw burly older men working in construction, currently a new elementary school was being built for the new generation. Maneuvering about standing planks and beams he located their boss. "Excuse me!" Castiel shouted over the sounds of machinery and yelling construction workers. The older man turned to him, tipping his hard hat "what can I do you for?" Castiel knew Bobby, he was a good man, bearded and gruff with a sharp tongue "I need a job..." Bobbys wrinkled forehead immediately slumped. "Y'know what I'm gonna say, son..." Castiel looked at his dirty shoes, ashamed "You're too skinny and small... you'll be killed or somethin'! What'll yer mother do then?!" Bobby folded his arms with disapproval. Castiel covered his hot face, cheeks pink from embarrassment, being scolded by Bobby made poor Castiel emotional... "Idjit." the older man huffed, scrubbing a large hand through the boys curly hair "Go look somewhere else. There's bound to be a spot for ya somewhere." 

Bobby was wrong. After hours and hours of searching and multiple rejections Castiel was on the verge of tears. The poor boy thought of his mother, alone, poor, dying. "What should I do...?" Castiel whispered, dark clouds covering the sky like the devil himself. Tears brimmed in the boys vision, blurring the road, sobs catching in his throat. He silently called on his fathers departed spirit, asking for guidance. Of course there was no answer, Castiel gave up on god the moment his father died, perhaps this was his way of being punished, losing Anna as well...

"You look a fate worse than death." A mans voice took Castiel from his moment of despair. An older man, perhaps in his early 60s, laid a hand on his slim shoulder. "oh... erm, no, I'm alright." Castiel quickly wiped his eyes, determined to swallow the lump in his throat. "Who are you kidding, kid, what's got you so worked up?" the stranger walked with him, clearly he was well off judging by the pristine suit he wore "My mother is dying and I need a job..." "say no more." Castiel was interrupted   
"Listen kid, I have a position for you. Name's Zachariah, meet me here, tomorrow. I'll tell you all about it."

\- 

It was raining the next morning, a light shower. "I'm going out, mother." Anna turned to her son, laying in her bed with a glass of water and two pills set on a side table. "Did you find a job?" she asked, keeping her expression trained but her eyes looked hopeful. "I think so." he smiled, briefly bidding her a goodbye before stepping out into the rain.   
It took a few minutes to find Mr. Zachariah, by the time Castiel finally located the old man he was soaked to the bone, curly hair sticking to his forehead and baggy shirt clinging to his thin form. "It's about time." Zachariah laughed, a young boy by his side. "I'm sorry sir but... Who's that?" Castiel asked, the boy was about his age if not a couple years older, his hair was short and fluffy, a dusty blonde colour. He smiled at Cas, doe eyes thoughtful. "Alfie." the boy introduced himself "we'll be working together." he reached out open handed to Castiel, who took Alfies hand, smiling.

"You'll be working with Alfie here." Zachariah stood between the two boys as they walked, approaching a large decorative building partially hidden by large trees "We have some men who need you to do some... 'tasks'. A service, if you will." Castiel slowly nodded, starting to feel somewhat off put by Zachariah. The older man placed a large hand on the small of Castiels back, startling to boy. "Go on inside, Alfie will join you, I'll be back." 

Alfie lead Castiel to an attached room, the walls were a plain white, a few sensual paintings framed and hanging. One window exposed the many trees sitting outside, rain still falling, slowly turning into a drizzle against the glass. Alfie gestured for Castiel to stay near the door they just entered, quickly scuffling across the room to speak with an older man that was seated across the room. Castiel couldn't hear what they were saying but the way the man kept glancing in his direction made him somewhat uneasy. "Undress, please." Alfie was suddenly by his side, charming smile ever present. "U-undress? B-but..." Castiel glanced nervously towards the stranger watching them "Don't worry about him." Alfie whispered "It's like a physical. He's going to be the one paying you for work." Alfie immediately stripped the other boy of his wet shirt, folding it carefully and placing it on the floor, waiting for Castiel to hand him the jeans.   
Again Castiel warily eyed the male, flushing when he pulled down his form fitting pants. He was cautious to remove his underwear, looking at Alfie who gave him an approving nod. "I-is... Is he going to.... Inspect me?" Castiel whispered, discreetly trying to cover his flaccid penis. Alfies smile bloomed ten fold "no, silly, I'll do it. You'll be nervous at first but it's just like a doctors visit." 

The stranger watched as Alfie narrated the frisking "Your skin is nice!" the boy exclaimed, hands running across Castiels skin, creating goosebumps on his skin. "a little thin, though... But we can fix that." Alfie grinned, cupping Castiels face "show me your teeth." Castiel complied, pulling an uncomfortable grimace. A thumb ran over his bicuspids looking for any potential rotting or yellowing. "looks good!"   
"now, I need you to bend over." "b-bend over?!" Castiel flushed, cheeks turning a deep pink, looking at the strange man a few feet away. "Don't worry, Cas, it's all part of the process." Alfie smiled hard, it probably hurt. Embarrassed but trusting of the other boy Castiel slowly kneeled, cheeks burning. Alfie kneeled by him, adjusting Castiel to lean on his hands. Suddenly Alfie spread his ass, exposing his virgin hole. Castiel gasped, looking at the back of Alfies head. "a pretty pink colour. What do you think, Dean?" The man, Dean, didn't respond. Castiel could see his face, his own shoulder only blocking part of his view. Deans eyes were hard, viciously fixed on Castiels quivering hole.   
Castiel jerked away from Alfie, curling in on himself, shaking. "I-I can't--!" "What about your mother?" Alfie turned Castiels head, Alfies eyes were cold and serious, smile gone and replaced with a deadpan frown. "You wanted a job and we're giving you one! Be grateful!" Alfie shouted, shoving the other boy towards Dean. Castiel tumbled, crying out and crashing before Deans knees. "Say something, Dean!" Alfie turned his rage to the man "Do you want him or not?!"   
Castiel looked up at Dean, flushing when he saw the bulge in the older mans trousers, his hard cock obviously outlined. "A-ah, uhm..." Dean was a handsome man, chin squared and hair cropped. His eyes were a beautiful candy apple green, face splashed with light freckles. "He'll do." Dean said, placing a warm palm on Castiel. The boys heart jumped, feeling drawn to Dean in a way he couldn't explain. Deans warm hands ran across his arms, chest and back. Castiel shivered, breathing slightly labored from fear and arousal, avoiding Deans striking eyes. "will you be my boy, Castiel?" Dean asked, cupping the boys behind tenderly "i-i'll do it..." 

-

Castiel moaned, gripping Alfies arms who held Castiels shaking legs open. "Tell him when you're going to come, Cas." Alfie whispered. Dean was stroking Castiel, his large fist almost completely covering the boys hard prick. Castiels back arched, stomach contracting when he finally released a small spray of hot cum over Deans hand and his own belly. "Wonderful." Alfie praised him, releasing his now relaxed legs before standing "I'll leave you to it, Dean. Take good care of him." 

Dean straddled the boy, planting a gentle kiss to his cheek, jerking him off again. Castiel writhed and wiggled, overly sensitive penis sending near painful sparks to his balls as semen attempted to spill again. "Ah! Ahn- Dean!" he cried, the older man suddenly taking his below-average sized dick into his hot mouth. Castiel bucked upwards, face hot and eyes watering, his knees closed around Deans head, slim fingers gripping his short hair as a few meek spots of cum spurted into Deans mouth.  
Castiel was exhausted, his lungs burned with every deep intake of breath. "I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you." It took Castiel a moment to realize Dean was speaking to him "O-oh... uhm, no, it's okay." Castiel felt awkward, looking at the man who just hand Castiels dick in his mouth trying to have a normal conversation. "I-i should head home." Castiel quickly stood, skittering to his folded clothing pile and forcing on his somewhat dry jeans.   
"Castiel." the boy stopped, heart thudding as Dean spoke "I do hope you'll let me see you again. I won't force anything on you." Castiels heart fluttered, perhaps somewhat misplaced, however he couldn't help but be infatuated with this Dean character. "I-I will." his cheeks flushed, now fully dressed Dean placed a gentle kiss on Castiels sweaty brow. "I'll see you soon, then." 

\- 

weeks passed before Castiel was greeted with a small pouch delicately placed by his front door. It took a moment before he realized it was his payment for letting Dean touch him... A cold feeling settled in his heart, a gloom floating over him when he picked up the money. He counted it, deciding it was enough for another months worth of medicine when they ran out. Castiel glanced at his mother, Anna heaving in her sleep. Perhaps it was worth it, becoming some mans fuck toy for the sake of Annas survival. He placed the satin sack of money in his closet, hiding it under a pile of laundry for now. 

"I'm going out, mother!" he called, stepping out quickly to avoid any questions. He tried to make excuses, not allowing himself to accept the reality that he wanted to see Dean again, that maybe they needed something at the supermarket instead. Castiel wanted a meaningful relationship, maybe get married some day and have children, live a quiet life and die at a comfortable age. But now... How could he? His thoughts were constantly occupied by Dean and how he felt such pleasure when Dean touched him. How Castiel was now his toy, to be used however Dean desired... Castiel flushed, thinking how hard Dean had been just from the sight of his unused hole, an older man was hard for Castiel, thought Castiel was attractive. Deans cock looked so big, the way the mans trousers struggled to contain his meaty rod, Castiel wondered how difficult it would be to hold such girth, would his hand fit around it or would he have to use both? Arousal pooled in the boys stomach for a moment, Dean was so handsome with such intense eyes -   
"Castiel!" Alfie's voice shouted in his ear, Castiel's heart stopped for a moment "god, Alfie, what is it?!" Castiel gasped, hand over his heart dramatically. Alfie smiled good-naturedly "I was looking for you." The other boy said, gripping his arm "Dean's been asking about you! Sounds like he's a fan." Castiel blushed lightly, "o-oh." he smiled "Zachariah wants to see you, as well." 

"Remove your trousers." Alfie was already half way tugging Castiels pants down his legs, the boy turning tomato red, still not used to being naked infront of company. Zachariah nodded approvingly, reaching out to grip Castiels plush ass "very nice, his skin is smooth." Castiel yelped, attempting to hide behind Alfie to protect himself from Zachariahs wandering hands.   
"I'm going to need you to bend over, Castiel. We're going to train you for Deans cock today." Alfie spoke as if he were talking about the weather, helping Castiel to his knees like he did on his first day. "H-how - " before Castiel could finish, Alfie spread the boys legs widely. "push your ass out, like you were offering yourself." Alfie adjusted Castiels hips accordingly, his back sloping downwards. "Oh, very nice!" Zachariah commented, "such a cute ass." Zachariahs sweaty palm held a fleshy cheek, causing unpleasant shivers and goose bumps to run across Castiels body.  
"Just relax." Alfie stroked Castiels dark locks. A blunt pressure pushed against Castiels hole, gently massaging the muscle as it slowly forced its way inside. Zachariah forced his finger into Castiels tight opening, the boy whimpering as sharp pain wracked his small body. "Ssshhhh, it's okay." Alfie reassured him, playing with the boys curls affectionately. Minutes felt like hours as Zachariah gently probed Castiels ass, gently relaxing his opening before gesturing to Alfie. "I'll be back, just hold on."   
"You see this?" Zachariah spoke once Alfie left, showing a smooth wooden object to Castiel "It's a simulation of a mans penis." he said, the wooden creation was deeply detailed with a vein, wrinkled head and slit at the end. "of course Deans is much larger than this, but it's for beginners."   
Castiel blushed at the mention of Deans penis, trying to push down dirty thoughts.   
Suddenly a slight burning sensation left Castiels mind blank, "oh my, what slutty hole you have!" Zachariah easily slid the wooden dick in and out of Castiels quivering hole, the boys arms shook with his weight "A-ah..." he gasped. "Zachariah!" Alfie called, phone in hand. Zachariah laid a gentle pat on Castiels ass, wooden penis left inside the boy "we've called Dean, he'll be here soon. Make sure to please him." 

\- 

Castiel quivered and moaned weakly, every movement shifted the cock in his hole, stimulating his wet and bumpy walls. "D-Dean...." he whispered, allowing himself to lower himself onto his elbows. Like clockwork the door opened, Dean gasping at the sight of the young boy. "Dean!" Castiel exclaimed, attempting to sit up normally. The phallus inside suddenly pushed against Castiels prostate, the boy moaned in surprise from the sudden sensation. "Wh-what's wrong, are you in pain?" Dean approached him, kneeling before the boy to investigate. "n-no, I..." Castiel gasped, face ruddy. "I-it's... In my...." he panted, attempting to close his legs and shield his sac from Deans sharp eyes. Sudden realization dawned on Deans chiseled face. He touched Castiels thigh, the boy jumped from the sudden contact. His smooth skin was damp from sweat, pulse racing. "Does it feel good?" he asked, eyes misty with arousal. Castiel gasped, nodding.   
"do you want me to take it out?" Dean asked, other hand curving around Castiels ass "no..."

Dean gripped the wooden cock, aggressively fucking the boy with its sleek shape. "ahn- Dean!" Castiel moaned, clinging to the older man desperately. "God, Cas." Dean breathed hotly in Castiels ear, sweat forming on his brow, cock thickening against the boys thigh. Castiel rutted against Deans muscular thigh, panting against Deans clothed shoulder. "It feels so good, oh god!" Castiel whimpered, body convulsing as his orgasm approached. "I want to be inside you." Dean whispered as if he were revealing a deep secret, shoving the makeshift penis into Castiel one final time, abusing the boys ripe prostate, bringing the young one to orgasm.   
Castiel slumped in his arms, feeling the phallic item leave his hole. 

"I need to go." he said suddenly, forcing himself from Deans strong arms "I'm sorry." Castiel quickly dressed himself, tripping over his own pants twice before nearly running out of the building. He ignored Deans calls for him, hell bent on getting home to his mother. It was already dark out, Anna must be worried...   
"Cas!" Dean suddenly gripped the back of Castiels shirt, startling to boy. "No, let me go!" Castiel attempted to beat Dean away, his small frail body was useless against Deans more prominent bulk. "I don't want your money!" Castiel cried, tears brimming in his eyes "It's not about the money." Dean spoke calmly, holding Castiel in place "I don't want you to go..." he said "I know you're worried about your mother, but.. It's purely selfish of me but I want you to stay." Dean released Castiels arms, allowing the boy to flee if he wished.  
"I want to stay." Castiel whimpered "I want to stay but... My mother... - " "I understand." Dean interrupted "Go to your mother. I'll be here, waiting."   
Castiels belly filled with butterflies, his cheeks flushing "okay..." he smiled, wrapping his arms around Deans broad shoulders, delivering a kiss to the older man.   
"Castiel Milton!" Bobbys scruffy voice nearly made Castiels heart stopped. The bearded man stood a few yards away, having witnessed Castiel kissing another man. "Bobby i-" "Go home, boy." Bobby hissed, glaring daggers at Dean. Castiel looked up at Dean, brows scrunched in worry "Go home, Cas. I'll be here." 

\- 

"Castiel is..." Anna gasped, skinny body shaking for a different reason "He didn't tell you?" Bobby asked, bottle of whiskey held in his tight fist "I saw him kissing another man a few nights ago... I figured you'd know, Castiel isn't one to keep secrets." Anna shook her head, gripping the blankets covering her weak legs "No, but thank you for telling me." 

-

"Oh Dean..." Castiel kissed him again, his small naked body molded easily against Deans much larger muscular form. Admittedly Castiel didn't feel like a fuck toy right now... He felt warm, like a real lover, embracing Dean like a real sweetheart would. Dean gently pushed the boy down, following to loom over Castiels willowy form. They kissed again, Deans warm hands sliding under Castiels legs, lifting them -   
An aggressive knocking interrupted the two, Dean glanced at the door "hold on... I'm sorry" Dean stood, leaving Castiel alone on the floor, naked and flushed. The boy adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, folding his legs underneath himself. There was a commotion outside the room, Castiel grew increasingly worried. Shouts and arguing became louder and louder until the door burst open, Anna looking enraged and weak. "mother!" Castiel gasped, quick to cover himself with his hands and knees "shameful, how could you disgrace your father like this?!" Anna shrieked, held back by Deans large hands "ma'am please!" Dean did his best to remove her without causing harm. Castiel began to cry, stifling sobs with his palm. "You monster!" Anna screamed "you raped him, you forced him!" she cried, shoving at Dean with surprising strength "no, please, wait - " Anna slapped Dean with all the force she could muster in her deteriorating body. Silence filled the room as Anna fell to her knees, weak and panting. Dean carefully lowered himself to her height, slouching and helping her sit upright. "Please, may I explain?" Dean asked "I'm taking care of Cas, helping pay for your medicine but... I love him, I want him to stay with me. He's not a prostitute." Dean tried to console her, Anna looking defeated and heartbroken.   
She turned to Castiel, sadness and mist filling her eyes "I understand, just... Take care of him."  
with that Anna left, leaving Castiel somewhat baffled from her easy surrender. Dean didn't push the issue further, closing the door when he reentered the bedroom. 

 

"oh god!" Castiel whispered, small penis hard and body hot, his heart thudded as Dean stripped. It was the first time he'd seen Dean naked, his body was taught and muscular, toned from hard labor. Castiel felt like a small child compared to Deans large form. "are you afraid?" Dean asked, joining Castiel. "no!" Castiel lied, face blooming pink, Dean chuckled "it's alright. Just relax." Castiel whined when the head of Deans cock finally pushed past his tight pole, the rest of his seemingly infinite length sliding inside his hot hole. "it hurts..." Castiel whimpered, breath becoming heavy. "Trust me, Castiel. It'll be okay." Dean spoke softly, holding Castiels shivering body against him "i will." Castiel whispered "please, fuck me."   
Dean bottomed out, waiting a moment for Castiel to adjust before sliding his hard dick out. "mmmn..." Cas squirmed, his wet walls dragging across Deans cock. Dean suddenly shoved back in, causing Castiel to shriek. Dean created a steady pace, pushing himself in and out of Castiels constricting ass, grunting and groaning from the hot, massaging sensation against his throbbing shaft. "oh Dean! More please!" Castiel cried, arms tight around Deans neck as the older man rotated his hips against Castiel. "god, Cas..." Dean huffed, breath hot and damp against Castiels sweaty neck "you're so fucking tight." Dean hissed, feeling Castiels newly devirgined opening clench around Dean like a vice. "please please!" Castiel wasn't quite sure what he was asking for. They kissed, tongues sliding against one another like snakes as they panted into each others mouths, Dean breathed heavily out his nose, pulse racing when he suddenly flipped Castiel over.   
Dean aggressively drove into Castiel again, the boy moaned hotly into the sheets, "oh god fuck me! Yes!" Castiel shivered, his prostate abused thoroughly from the bulbous head of Deans swelling prick. Dean groaned loudly, large sweaty hands gripping Castiels hips like a lifeline. The boy met his hips to Deans thrusts, "yes! Yes - shit - uuuhnnn!!!" Castiel nearly screamed, his dick near bursting when his cum finally spat from his hard dick.   
Dean leaned over Cas, his chest lining the boys back as he continued to thrust into the boys relaxed hole. Castiel felt daring, stretching his neck to press a kiss to Deans sweaty head "yeah, fuck me." he whispered "empty your cum in me, Dean, use me. Oh god." he sighed against Deans skin, gripping the sheets when Dean let out a deep chested moan, hot gooey cum emptying into Castiels willing ass. 

-

Castiel woke, feeling a hard body underneath him the boy remembered the night before. His ass hurt, aching from the cum left behind plugging up his ass. He looked at the face of his lover, Dean still sound asleep, holding Castiels small body against his own large one. Castiel smiled, pressing a kiss to Deans shoulder. "I love you."


End file.
